Movie Magic
by Inferno's Child
Summary: Two boys, two adults, one video camera and one day of boredom. Featuring my OC from "Start Anew". Slight Holix


**Since I was bored and I'm practically stuck on my current story, "Start Anew", I wrote this to relieve my mind. It was a random thing that happened after Adrian's birthday, it just popped in my head, so here I am...writing about it. Anyways, here it is.**

The two boys, Rex and Adrian, were in Adrian's room, bored as usual. There haven't been any EVO alerts, or missions, nothing at all for the past 3 days, and it was still early morning, around 8am. The teen EVO was on Adrian's bed, lying down and bouncing his favorite red rubber ball against the wall, just across the bed. Adrian, on the other hand, was browsing the Internet. The specific site where he was on was YouTube, watching a bunch of nigahiga videos and chuckling every single time the half-Asian did something funny

"Whatcha watchin'?" Rex asked, continuing to bounce the ball on the metal wall

"Nigahiga videos" Adrian replied, clicking on another video

"Niga what?"

"Nigahiga, don't you know him?"

Rex shook his head

"Here, check this out" Adrian motioned for him to come to the screen.

Rex took a good look at it. He could tell the guy was somehow a teenager, just older than him. The guy was doing ridiculous stunts like slow motion running, jumping off a bench, then suddenly a ninja showed up. Rex just raised an eyebrow in slight confusion

"I don't get what's so great about this guy" Rex said, throwing the ball on the wall above his bed.

He got ready to catch it, but the bounce went off course, aiming for the table on the furthest corner of the room. He jumped for it immediately, but fell down in the process, nearly breaking the table. The ball suddenly rolled in front of him. Adrian was alerted by the crash and paused the video.

"DUDE!" he scolded Rex.

Rex just tried to get up. Then, he realized he was sitting on something. He took the object from his butt and the device. It was shaped like a rectangle. It was silky black and had a circle on the front. He knew what it was, it was the video camera he gave Adrian for his birthday

"Be careful, next time!" Adrian told him, swiping the video camera from his hand and checked for any damage

"Sorry.." Rex apologized, "Have you even used that since I gave that to you?" he asked, referring to the little undamaged device on the other boy's hand

"Not yet" Adrian explained

He went back to his computer and Rex lied down on his bed again, but stopped playing with the ball before he caused anymore wreckage. Adrian looked at the camera he'd recently set on the table. An idea suddenly came to him

"Hey, Rex" Adrian beckoned

"Yeah?" Rex said, his eyes moving to the direction of the boy, not tilting his head

"How would you like to make a video?"

"For what? YouTube" The 16-year-old asked as he sat up, seemingly interested

"No, not necessarily. But, come on, we're bored out of our wits and there haven't been any EVO alerts at all! We might as well do something to pass the time" he explained, grabbing the video camera

"Then what?"

"We could watch it. If it's good enough, I bet we could send it to Hollywood then they'd make it into an actual movie! We could be celebrities!" the boy yelled out excitedly, thinking in a very huge scope

"Well...if you put it that way" Rex thought, pondering on the idea. He knew this boy was thinking too big, but hey, he thinks big too. Why not give it a shot?

"You in?" Adrian asked, extending his hand

"You know I'm in!" Rex replied, taking his hand and took him in a handshake

"Alright! Now...all we need is a plot" the 13-year-old said

The boys lingered around the room for a while, searching for inspiration. All of a sudden, Six came to the room, seeing the boys...scattered...inside. They jumped as he entered, then, a mischievous look appeared on both of their faces, seeming to have found the inspiration they've been looking for

"What?" the agent questioned them, confused

"Six...we've got a proposition for you!" the boys said in unison

* * *

Dr. Holiday was walking down the hallway, browsing on notes of Rex's biometrics. Ones she's read more than 5 times that day. There was nothing else to do, anyways. She could go to the Hold and visit her sister, but Six and Rex would get overprotective and stop her. Nah, she was never to listen to too many orders, so she was well on her way. with the clipboard secured under her arm, she made her way to the Tower. She was almost there until she heard someone...whining?

"NO!" a gruff voice said

"Oh, come on, Six! It'll be fun!" a lighter voice rebutted

"For you"

"But you'll have fun too! It's good for someone as stiff as you!" another young voice said

She knew them all too well. Six was dealing with another argument with Rex and Adrian. She decided to go see what was going on, for the sake of curiosity. She saw Six walking very slowly, dragging the boys that were practically pleading and clinging to each of his legs, with no intention of letting go.

"PLEASE?" they yelled

"No..."

"PLEASE?"

"No"

"PLEASE?"

"I said no! Now leave me alone" but the boys did no such thing

"What's going on?" Holiday finally asked

"These two want me to get involved in there stupid shenanigans" Six said

"It's not shenanigans. Rex and I just want to make a video with him" Adrian explained as he stood up, hoping the good doctor would allow it

"That sounds fun. Can I join in?" she said, at the same time, asking Six to join as well

"Sure, anything for you, doc!" Rex said happily, standing up as well, "Now we just need Six to join us in" then they all looked at the green agent, pleading with their eyes

Six was pretty much cornered at this. Now, they were begging harder than before and he's outnumbered. He can't get away with this as easily as he has before. Besides, what's the harm in doing one little project for them? It's not like he has anything better to do. If he trains even more, he's sure to be strained before the next mission

"Fine...I'm in" he finally agreed

"YES!" the boys exclaimed happily, pumping their fists in the air and high-fived each other

"What's the video supposed to be about?" Holiday asked them. Rex opened his mouth to explain, but Adrian stepped in and explained instead

"It's like a short movie about a regular guy. Janitor by day, but secret agent working for the government at night. The guy's name is Agent Tyler. That's gonna be Six. Then there's this Science teacher at a school that he works for and he falls in love with the teacher. We're hoping that could be you since there was no other person we know who could do the part better" Adrian said, winking a bit and went on, "So, the janitor guy was sent on a mission to infiltrate the enemy's area. Rex is the villain, a rogue agent, Lasersteel, who used to work for that same agency. That was when he found out that the teacher was in league with Lasersteel, as the genius among them. Now the agent has to choose between-"

"Wait, I'm supposed to pretend to be in love with the doctor?" Six asked

"Yeah, that is your role in the movie" Rex said

Six stared at them for a few seconds before finally saying, "...That's it, I'm out"

"Oh come on, Six! Loosen up a bit! It's just a movie, we're asking you to act. Besides, there ain't no kissing scene here as far as we're making the script!" Adrian pleaded and threw himself at the bottom of Six's feet, clinging to his legs

"So...can I be Tyler instead?" Rex suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at Holiday, "I'm sure I'll make a great lead!"

"NO! I want Six to be the lead!" Adrian said, still pulling at Six

"Why him?"

"I have my reasons. Besides, there are action sequences here, and he's the best fighter I know!"

Rex glared at the boy who was still hanging on to the agent

"He's the the best, you're second best, even you know that!"

"Let me go!" Six scolded Adrian

"NO!"

* * *

After much arguments, convincing and pinning down to the floor, Six finally agreed to be the lead, Agent Tyler. Rex and Adrian were in the room, typing up a script for them. Meanwhile, the green man and the female doctor were waiting in the Tower. They were becoming impatient. The boys' laughter was so loud that they can hear it from where they were currently. Six turned his head at Holiday, seemingly disappointed about the whole idea of the movie

"Don't give me that look" Holiday said to him

"What look?" Six asked his partner

"That one. The "I-can't-believe-you-let-them-do-this" look. It's going to be fun. They're right, you know? You should really loosen up a little more" Holiday replied, smirking a bit

"Hmph" Six huffed

The boys' footsteps were heard before they entered. They got in the room with a bunch of papers and the video camera in hand. Rex jumped ahead and gave the two adults their copies of the scripts

"What's the title of the movie?" Six asked the boys, seeing as the script's cover was empty and had nothing written on it except for the cast's names

"We're working on that" Rex explained

"Now, come on, people! We're burning daylight! It's already 1:03pm and we gotta get moving!" Adrian yelled out, leading everyone outside the room

* * *

The team went to a place in the Base, something Adrian calls the "classroom". It's the room where Dr. Holiday and Adrian frequently have their study sessions, if she's too busy, they have lessons in the lab instead. Six was wearing a blue polo shirt with a few buttons undone, revealing one part of the white tank top he's wearing underneath. He was still wearing his signature glasses though, he insisted on it. Dr. Holiday was still wearing her lab coat, with a few buttons done in the middle and was wearing a pair of thin-framed rectangular glasses (they were fake). Adrian was trying to figure out the camera, with assistance from Rex. After some tinkering and button-pressing, they finally got the camera rolling

"Okay, guys. Places!" Rex yelled, ordering the two to get ready

"What's going on in this scene?" Holiday asked the two boys behind the camera

"It's the scene where Tyler and the teacher talk. He's gotta mess up a lot to make his crush a little obvious" Adrian explained

"I still can't believe I agreed to this..." Six said, face-palming himself a little. Holiday smirked at his gesture

"Okay. Now that the lighting's alright. Let's go!" Adrian said. Rex held up a white board (since they don't have one of those things used in actual movies) that said "Scene 3, Take 1"

"Action!" Adrian yelled, cuing the adults to do their thing

Six came in with a mop in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. Dr. Holiday was sitting on the table (yes, the table), sorting out the papers as the man came in. Six looked up at her with a slight look of embarrassment.

_Well, well. Six has proven himself to be quite the actor_, Rex thought to himself, a mile creeping to his face at the thought.

The camera kept rolling and Six said his line

"M-Ms. Miller? What are you still doing here?" he said in a nervous tone, like his character was supposed to

"Just stuck on some paperwork, you can start cleaning up now" Holiday said, not lifting her head up from the papers she was holding. Six came in and mopped up a bit. A few moments of silence passed until Six said his line

"So...tough day?"

"Indeed. It's hard dealing with kids nowadays, but that's what I get for choosing to teach in Jr. High instead" she sighed, "But it's worth it when you see your students, off to a good start in life when they achieve their goals"

"Oh" he said. Though according to the script, he was supposed to act surprised, this time, he really was surprised. He's never looked at the doctor this way before. After a while, he realized he's been mopping on one small space this whole time, and decided to mop somewhere else. However, he accidentally stepped back on the wet spot he mopped on and slipped backwards

"Cut!" Adrian yelled and stopped his camera

Six managed to flip back and land safely, both his feet on the ground

"Six...be careful next time, 'kay?" and the agent nodded

"Good. Let's do this again from that scene...Action!"

* * *

This time, they moved locations, outside of Base. They were in an abandoned warehouse in a nearby city, which is Adrian's hometown. He knew the place like the back of his hand, so he knew it would be the perfect place to film. Rex and Six were in costume, well, Rex was, Six was just in his regular green suit. Rex, to say briefly, looked like a stereotypical villain you'd find in old movies. Everything he was wearing was black, black shirt, black pants, black boots and a huge black, leather jacket, big enough to act as a cloak. He wore an eye-patch over his right eye, and a small part of a scar came out of it

"Okay, in this scene, Agent Tyler goes after Lasersteel in his secret lair-"

"-In an old warehouse?"

Adrian got slightly annoyed with this, but went on explaining

"And you two have a fight!"

"In an old warehouse?"

"This is a good idea, okay?" he yelled at him, "Now go to your places!" he ordered. He positioned himself in front of Dr. Holiday

"By the way, Rex, you're allowed to use your weapons, this place is big enough to handle the hugeness and it's part of the villain's abilities" he told him, Rex nodded. "Aaaand...Action!"

"Lasersteel..." Six said in a deep voice, like his character should do

"Ah, Agent Tyler! I knew they would send their top agent after me. They must miss me a lot!" Rex said his line with an evil grin

"Miss you? Not a chance!" Six told him, bringing out his weapons and charged towards Rex.

Rex took out his Smack Hands and smashed the floor, but Six evaded the attack and jumped up. He jabbed his katana in Rex's metal fist, and the teen screamed in pain. He retracted his fists and brought out his Slam Cannon. He took some of the debris that fell and fired it at Six. The agent avoided the first one, but got hit by the second, sending him flying to a wall, breaking through it. Rex brought out his Smack Hands again and grabbed Six back inside, and punched him down. Six got up again as soon as Rex out his hands back to normal, he kicked him in the face

"Guys, please don't try and kill each other" Adrian whispered to himself

Rex stepped back after the kick, but went back to far and landed on a crate

"Ah...don't you go thinking that you can..." Rex stopped in the middle of his line, "Something is crawling up my pants..." he nervously said. He stood up slowly, lifted up the back of his cloak and looked at the back of his pants. There hanging outside was a-

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A SNAKE! GET IT OFF!" Rex shrieked like a little girl. He ran around panicking. Adrian stopped the camera and chased after the older boy. He grabbed the snake's tail from behind him

"Dude, it's a rubber snake" Adrian said after Rex stopped running

"Then why was it moving up my leg?" he yelled at him

"It's a gag gift. It's supposed to do that" he explained

"Why is there a gag snake in here?" Holiday questioned the 13-year-old

"This used to be a factory for gag gifts and pranks" he said, "See? Those are whoopee cushions!" he pointed at a crate full of inflated, flat, pink balloons, made for pranking

"Oh"

"Dude" Rex started

"Yeah?" Adrian turned

"Next time...will you please tell us things like that! That thing gave me a heart attack, man!" he scolded

"Hehe...sorry" Adrian apologized, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "Okay, let's do that again, from the crate part" Adrian called out, holding up his camera and taking it out of its paused state

* * *

It was already 8pm and they were still filming. Luckily, they packed food and ate dinner at the location. They were on their way to shoot the last scene, which is Agent Tyler coming to save Ms. Miller aka Lt. Walker from Lasersteel after finding out she hasn't been too loyal to him

"Okay, guys, this is the last scene. At least worth 10 minutes, and my battery's running low, with only 20 minutes left. We have a few shots at this...so DON'T. MESS. UP...but no pressure" Adrian explained, leaving a scared and dumbfounded look on his friends' faces

"Okay...action!"

Six burst through the warehouse's door and saw Rex behind a chair where Dr. Holiday is tied to.

"Tyler! How nice of you join us!" Rex said his line, with excellent emotion

"I'm not here to join you for dinner, you idiot! Let HER GO!" he yelled

"Hehe, you make me laugh, agent. What makes you think I'll let her go after what she's done to me?" he said, "She's a traitor!"

"No she's not, you are! She did the right thing, betraying you!"

"Why do you want to free her so much? What value does she hold on you?" he asked

"I..." Suddenly, Six forgot his lines and suddenly went blank. He stared at the doctor for a while and thought about his lines again, "I..." he said quietly as he stared at her again. His actual feelings for the doctor starting to surface, and thus cannot speak because he is trying to suppress them. "I..."

"Cut!" Adrian yelled and stopped his camera

"Six" he beckoned for the agent, "Do you remember your lines?"

"Yes"

"Then recite them"

Six cleared his throat and said, "I love her more than anything. She's a caring and thoughtful person, always putting others ahead of herself. So now, I'm going to do that for her" and he ended

"You know it, _pala eh_. Why can't you say it?"

"My mind just...blacked out a little" he lied

"Okay, let's just do this again" he told him, "Guys, from the top!" he ordered them to their places

"Aaaaand...action!" and he turned his camera back on

"Tyler! How nice of you to join us!" Rex repeated his line

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" Adrian yelled, ending the whole movie

"Whoo! It's finally over!" Rex exclaimed happily

"At last..." Six told himself, finally relaxing

"So, when can we see it?" Holiday asked

"I'll just edit it and then we can watch it by tomorrow" Adrian exclaimed proudly, holding the video camera up which was a sign of his "ultimate victory"

**Okay, this whole thing can only be 2 chapters, so I'll post the next one some other time. Sorry if you think that the characters are OOC, and sorry if you think the Holix was a bit rushed and fail. It was just random that popped in my mind. Oh, and sorry too for the stereotypical-ness of the whole movie concept, it was, once again, just random. But for those who didn't hate it, I hope you liked it! Hehe :/ *continues laughing nervously while scratching the back of my head* Sorry for its crapiness. Again.**


End file.
